


Various Wukong/Reader

by Watermelonslibrary



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en, 西遊 | Journey to the West (Chow Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Wukong simps come get y’all food!!, requests definitely open I’ll write any Wukong you choose!, this was super self indulgent and stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonslibrary/pseuds/Watermelonslibrary
Summary: Reader is non gender specific and basically a blank canvas. Anyone can read!Please read my authors note at the beginning, I would like to establish some points before you read. :))
Relationships: Sun Wukong/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 62





	1. authors note!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read!!!

Hello! I decided to indulge my middle school self and make some slash reader fics featuring our favorite monkey menace. Requests are definitely open, you can request different Wukongs as well as themes!

Stay with me! I have one more thing to say.   
  
I am an English speaking American, and I am currently reading the original Journey to the West. The book is something I love very much and I hold it to such a high respect. The culture, the characters, the theme, all of it. That being said—

This fic is _strictly for fun._ Nothing I write here should be taken seriously. It’s self indulgent, stupid, and just something I wrote to make myself happy (I love Sun Wukong so much) and I don’t want to offend any Chinese peoples or cultures! So if I do any of that please tell me so I can apologize and fix it. Some things may be inaccurate or ooc, and that’s ok! We’re all here to have fun!  
  


Now that that’s out the way, you may proceed! Enjoy it! Request something if you would like! :)


	2. sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life gets a little more interesting when a group of travelers come up to your market stand asking for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so uh,,, got a lil carried away with this one

The soft morning breeze blew through the open window and woke you up from your light slumber. You yawned, sitting up and stretching, allowing your bones to pop and adjust to your wake. You swung your legs off the bed and grabbed your shirt, ready to start another day. 

Life wasn’t bad, it was just a bit boring for you. You ran a market in the middle of town with your master, an old man around 60. You and he sold made-to-eat foods like baked bread and stuffed buns. It was a good business since the town constantly had new passersby, and you made a good bit of money from it. The only thing that really bothered you was the  _ repetitiveness  _ of the job. There was no adventure. Nothing new happened, and every day passed the same as the last.

It was another sunny day (much like yesterday, you noted) and you sat at the counter watching the buns bake in the little make-shift iron oven that sat next to you. The usual faces showed themselves, and you felt your soul deflate every passing second. It was  _ boring.  _

That was, until you overheard a regular chatting with another townsperson about a new group that just arrived that morning. Your ears perked up and (against all better judgement), you began listening in on the conversation. 

“There are some strange new people in town today, have you seen them?” 

“Yeah, looks like a pack a’ demons to me! Probably are, sept’ that handsome one I guess, no demons can be that pretty.” 

“I heard the handsome one is the tang monk from the Tang Dynasty, sent by  _ Buddha  _ himself to gather scriptures from the West,” a third piped up. 

“and those creatures with him? They  _ are  _ demons. Apparently he made them his disciples to teach them the Buddhist way.” He finished. 

A monk sent by Buddha?  _ Demons?  _ Now this was no longer a typical day. Giddy excitement quickly filled your body and you turned back to look at the buns (to make sure they don’t burn) and hope your master will let you off early to catch them before they go.

—

“Absolutely not.” 

_ “WHAT??? _ Master, why not???” 

Your elder crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head sternly. 

“Demons are nasty creatures, if you ever encounter one it’ll be the last thing you see! They’ll kill you in a heartbeat and eat your flesh!” You groaned and stomped your foot in frustration. “But master, they’re  _ Buddhist  _ demons. They don’t eat meat.” He shook his head again. 

“I will not let you get yourself killed because you want to fulfill some stupid fantasy about seeing a demon in real life. And don’t ask me again y/n!” 

Not willing to risk angering your master anymore, you just slumped and muttered out a disgruntled “yes master” before dragging yourself up front to serve customers. 

After a bit of time your master stepped out to gather more ingredients for the bread, but not before reminding you (again) to not run off and frolic with demons. 

You thumped your head rhythmically against the counter. It was an hour after noon, so the rush was over, the town was dead and you were  _ bored. Again.  _

Until a rather whiny voice cried out (as if he had no regard for those around him)— 

“Masterrr! I’m starving, can’t we find a place to rest already? Plus, the smell of all these foods are driving me crazy!” You jerked your head up to the voice, silently thanking the gods for giving you customers to distract you from your growing boredom. 

And there, trudging through the town, was a group of ragtag looking pilgrims. The party consisted of a handsome monk, (and in his hands were reins that led to a beautiful white horse), beside him was a man who looked a little  _ too  _ much like a monkey, an overgrown pig walking on two legs, and a large, sickly blue man covered in scales. 

You squinted at them and looked at the group over again. 

_ A handsome monk, a man who looked a little too much like a monkey, an overgrown pi-  _

Oh fuck. 

They fit the description almost perfectly from the conversation before. The tang monk from the Tang Dynasty who is traveling West with a group of demon disciples to get to- 

“Excuse me, dear vendor!” The same voice from before interrupted your thoughts and you snapped your head up to be met with the rather unsettling face of a pig. You squeaked and quickly fell back onto your bottom and scooted away from the hog. 

“Oh! I didn’t mean to startle you!” 

Another voice growled from behind the pig. 

“Get out of my way, Idiot! You’re just going to mess this up for us!” The pig was thumped on the back of the head and the monkey emerged from behind him with a scowl. 

You stared speechless at the bickering pair, still trying to wrap your head around the fact that you are looking at two very real demons. 

The monkey gave the pig one last thump before  _ leaping  _ over the counter and landing in front of you perfectly. He sat back on his haunches and stared at you for a few seconds before talking. 

“We need food for our master.” 

“Ah?” 

He frowned as if your answer wasn’t good enough for him. 

“We need food, and I know you have some. If you keep us waiting, we’ll just have to eat you instead.” He said (a little  _ too  _ nonchalant for comfort) and grinned, rows of sharp teeth gleaming in the sun. 

You heard a soft gasp from above the counter and an irritated voice called to the monkey, “Wukong! Mind your manners! You’re going to scare the poor vendor away!” The monk pushed his way to the front of the counter and began apologizing profusely. 

“I am very sorry for both of my disciple’s behavior. Are you hurt?” 

You shook your head wordlessly. 

“I’m sorry Master, we were just playing!” He turned to you and grinned again. “Right?” 

You finally found your voice again and shook your head. 

“Please don’t worry elder, your disciples didn’t scare me. I only stumbled back at my own clumsiness, and your eldest disciple was just teasing! I will get some food for you and your pilgrims to eat right away.” 

It wasn’t a lie, you weren’t scared, just a little startled. The monkey began giggling. 

“What a funny little mortal!” He leaned closer to your face to add with a whisper “it’s a shame though, you look so plush and tasty. I was really looking forward to taking a bite.” 

And with that, he leapt up and back over the counter leaving you a confused (and flustered) mess on the wood floor. 

— 

Tang Sanzang, Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie, Sha Wujing, and Bai Long Ma. They each introduced themselves respectively before Sanzang allowed them to sit and eat. 

You served the group vegetarian stuffed buns and the monk bowed to you with thanks before he ate. The others simply dug in, eating more than their share of buns. When they finished the monk stood and thanked you again. 

“The food was good, y/n. Thank you again for your generosity.” 

The pig spoke up. 

“Can we perhaps stay at your place? We have nowhere to sleep for the night and I’m growing tired of sleeping outside.” 

The tang monk shot him a threatening glare but you quickly spoke up before he could decline. 

“Of course! Of course, it's a rather small house but I think it’ll fit all of you!” You cringed at your own eagerness to help. 

Sanzang bowed again with a smile. Bajie and Wujing whooped in victory and Wukong smiled, making his way to you and throwing his arm around your neck. “See? I got us food and a place to stay the night!” 

“HEY! I found the market stand first! So technically I found the food!” 

The monkey king giggled and stuck his tongue out at his brother, hugging you tighter to him and swaying playfully. “Ha! You might have found the stand but I got the food!!” You could only cling to the energetic monkey as he teased the pig. 

—

Nighttime fell quickly with your newfound friends, the demons managed to scare off all the customers so business became nonexistent for the last few hours. The pig was quick to eat the majority of your foodstuffs but you didn’t mind too much, it’s not like you couldn’t make more the next morning. 

You finally closed shop around sunset and led the pilgrims to your home, Sanzang thanked you for your generous offer and you again insisted it was no big deal. The group seemed to settle down fast, Bajie and Wujing fell asleep on the floor while Sanzang meditated in your sleeping area (you insisted he slept there for the night, it felt wrong to make him sleep on the floor). And you stayed in the kitchen to give the pilgrims some space before you head off to bed. 

You stare out the kitchen window, your mind still struggling to wrap around the fact that you are housing  _ demons,  _ real demons who used to kill and eat people for fun and— 

“What are you staring at?” A voice muttered into your ear. 

You scream. 

You quickly grabbed the closest item to you (a thick, metal pan) and whipped around, prepared to bash the intruder’s head in. But instead of an intruder, you’re met with two curious, glowing diamond eyes. Sun Wukong doesn’t react to your freak out, instead he steps closer to you (almost as if he was cornering you like prey). You backup instinctively but he only moves closer. You find yourself pressed against the wall of the kitchen with no room for escape, trapped against a wall and a (definitely not attractive definitely not attractive definitely NOT attractive-) demon. 

The monkey continued to stare. 

“I was… I was just thinking.” You mumble, hands still gripping the cast iron pan. The monkey was so close you could feel the body heat radiating off of him. 

Silence fell between the two of you for a few seconds before the monkey gave you a lazy grin. “Ahh… I see. Just thinking, huh?” He backed up and made his way to the counter, where he hopped up and sat on it. You place the pan down, just now realizing how tight you were holding it. 

“Are you hungry? I can make you something.” You ask, unsure what else to say. He lets out a snort before shaking his head. 

“Oh I’m not hungry.” He responds with a snarky smile. “Your partner is lucky to have such an obedient little kitten like you.” 

You felt a twinge of irritation (as well as a fluttery feeling in your belly that you chose to ignore) and huffed. 

“I am not married.” You put your hands on your hips. “And don’t call me that.” 

He only giggled more. “Don’t like kitten? What else should I call you? Honeysuckle? Peach? Maybe I can call you my soft little plaything…” he listed off pet names, each one more  _ possessive  _ than the last. 

“What do you want, monkey?” You asked, your tone a bit harsher than intended. 

“I’m bored is all! I want you to entertain me.” He hopped off the counter and made his way to you, before wrapping his arms around your waist and swinging you, almost as if it were a dance. You didn’t exactly protest, only grabbed his shoulders to steady yourself, unsure what to do. 

He seemed to move to a tune only he could hear, and you clumsily attempted to keep up. Wukong moved one hand away from your hip to grab your own hand, his other arm tightened around your waist pulling you closer to him. The two of you continued to dance your awkward little dance for a bit longer before Wukong (seemingly growing bored) suddenly pressed his face against your neck and gently  _ bit.  _

You squeak. 

He takes a pinch of flesh between his sharp teeth, gently enough to not break the skin and you feel as if your body is on  _ fire.  _ His tongue brushes against the flesh before he lets go with his teeth to press his lips to your skin and  _ suck. _

But before you can even react, he pulls away with a wide grin. 

“I bet you taste good, my little Peach. It’s a shame I can’t take a bite of you right now.” His voice dripping with seductive hunger. You cling to him, absolutely  _ floored  _ over what had just taken place. A shameless voice in your head begged for indulgence, but you squashed it down. 

He let go of you, and you stumble back to steady yourself on the nearest object. 

“I’m tired.” He sighed, as if nothing had happened. “I’m going to sleep.” 

You try to speak, say something, anything _ , ‘who do you think you are? you can’t just bite people like that! why did you stop-’ _

He giggles at the state he left you in as if finding your flushed face amusing. He then turns to the door and with a wave he leaves the kitchen, but not before calling after him— 

“Have a good night little flower, I hope I get to taste you again tomorrow!” 

And he was gone. 

  
  



	3. sweet pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet part 2, the disciples take their leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in under an hour, at very late o’ clock at night. Enjoy, simps. Also this is a lil bit spicy sorry ooops I got carried away.

You stared blankly at the chopped up fruit in front of you. It was morning (already?), the sun peeked over the flat horizon and the early birds sung to eachother in their wake. You didn’t notice though, your mind was too occupied with memories of the night prior. 

A demon, you thought to yourself, talked to you, danced with you, put his lips on your neck— you shuddered at the thought and tried to ignore the warm feeling that pooled in your belly. 

Fruits and bread rolls. That was breakfast for the pilgrims. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get them back on the road west. But your heart thrummed in your chest at the idea of them leaving, of  _ him  _ leaving. The monkey demon gave you excitement in your life, he gave you something to look forward to, something that made your stomach flutter in anticipation. It was scary. And it felt good. 

You resisted the urge to scream and continued to cut up some more fruits for your guests. 

But it seemed that you were too wrapped up in your own thoughts to notice the being approaching you from behind. When you felt the hot breath on your neck and the smooth voice in your ear, you  _ screamed.  _ You whipped around, brandishing the dull kitchen knife you used to cut the fruits and jabbed it clumsily at the intruder. 

A tired looking monkey stared at you with bored, unimpressed eyes. 

“Again???? Good heavens Wukong, you can’t keep sneaking up on me like that!!!” You squeak out. 

“What’s to eat?” He said again, ignoring your complaint. 

You sigh in an attempt to calm your anxiety and shift to the side to reveal the chopped fruits and bread.

He looked at the fruits, then back at you with the same unimpressed look. 

“It’s all I have right now, okay?? You can’t expect to be treated like a king!!” You cry, irritation growing quick in your chest. 

This was apparently the wrong thing to say because the unimpressed look instantly changed into a wide, shit eating grin. He straightened himself up from his lazy slouch and looked down at you as if you were cornered prey. 

“Oh my little precious peach…” he purred. 

Oh fuck. 

“You must not know…” he moved closer to you, his body now pressing you against the counter. His arms trap you and you find that your only option is to grab onto the front of his shirt. 

“I  _ am  _ a king.” He finished, his face was inches away from yours, he grinned unforgivingly and his body radiated confidence. He gave off a strong royal luster. You clung helplessly to the front of his shirt, his voice leaving you embarrassingly desperate. 

He spoke again. 

“When I ask for something, I get it. And when I want something, I  _ take it. _ ” The last part seemed a bit too  _ personal  _ for your liking. And you’re quick to realize why. His gaze was hungry, his tail lashed behind him and it finally clicked as to what he was referring to. 

A bit too late, though. 

His face moved closer to yours and before you could register what had happened, his lips pressed roughly against your own. You squeak, too flustered to protest, and he took that opportunity to bring his hand up to your hair and pull your head back to give himself full access to your neck. He left your lips momentarily to trail hard kisses down your neck and when he reached your collarbone, he trailed back up. The kisses were wet and sloppy, and  _ fuck  _ it made your head spin. This time, when he brought his face to yours again, you opened your mouth to let him have his way. He captured you again in a harsh kiss (pressing his open mouth against yours hard enough to bruise), and let his tongue explore the inside of your mouth. You groan and cling to him, bunching the fabric of his shirt in your hands hard enough to tear it. 

You and the demon finally break for air, and when you do you feel cold without the warmth of his lips. Your mouth hurts, you note, and you could feel your scalp ache from where he pulled. You look up at him and find the monkey king grinning down at you, a look of victory on his face. 

“You—!” You gasp and wiggle free from his grip. You quickly stomp towards the door but you quickly bump into someone, sending your toppling to the floor. 

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry y/n!” A smooth but alarmed voice cried out. You look up to see the startled tang monk, who extended his arms to help you up. You heard cackling behind you and your face flushes red. You accept the monk’s help and he pulled you to your feet, apologizing profusely for your fall. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright!” You repeated. He continued to apologize. 

The other two disciples emerge from behind their master (ignoring your embarrassing fall just moments earlier), grumbling something about having to wake up so early, but Bajie had a quick change in mood when he noticed the pile of fresh cut fruits. 

The group got settled for breakfast and you served them the fruits and bread. The monk thanked you for your kindness, Bajie and Wujing mumbed a ‘thanks’ though fruit filled mouths, and Wukong gave you an over dramatic and overly sappy ‘thank you’ which he finished with a wink. As well as a little pat on your bottom when the others weren’t looking. 

You barely contained the alarmed squeak that rose in your throat, and you whipped around to give him a deathly glare. He only grinned at you (flashing you his threateningly sharp teeth) and took a bite out of a slice of peach. 

You stomped back to the counter to clean up the discarded fruit skins. 

..

“Please, take the bread and fruits. It’s the least I can give you.” You begged the monk. Sanzang finally accepted your offer and took the basket of foods, thanking you again for your generosity. You only smile back. 

You say your goodbyes to each disciple, wishing them all well on their journey. Your heart seemed to ache though when you found yourself in front of the demon monkey. He stared down at you, a smile tugging on his lips. 

“Come back to see me again, won’t you?” You ask. 

“Anything for you, my soft little flower.” He cooed, brushing his thumb over your chin. 

You shiver at that. 

He then leaned down and pressed his lips (gently this time) onto yours causing your heart to leap to your throat. You reciprocated the kiss, bringing your hands to his cheeks to keep him there as long as you can.

He finally broke the kiss. 

He then turned to his brothers and master to indicate that he was ready to leave, and without exchanging anymore words, they start down the road (you hear the fish demon begin chastising the monkey for indulging in ‘superficial desires’). 

Your heart ached. 

As you watch them go, Wukong suddenly stopped in his tracks and turns back to you. 

With a wave he cried “if you’ll wait for me my sweetest peach, when I come back I just might just make you my queen!” 

Your entire body flushed. 

“You better, you stupid monkey!!!” 

You yell back. 


End file.
